


Migraines

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cute JeroAzu fic for @iavenjqasdf, involving Inigo looking after Gerome while he’s ill





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



The morning sun spilled clumsily in through the crack of the curtains, laying to rest over Gerome’s sleeping face. For Christ’s sake, he thought as his eyes cracked open a moment, and then snapped closed again – another migraine. They’d been bothering him for about a week now, and he just couldn’t manage to shift them. There was no will in him to move, bar his aching arms that pulled the cover up over his head. Blocking out the light always made him feel better.

Suddenly, a sound. Though it was intended to be quiet, to the sickly man it was as loud as a marching band. He didn’t move, and just let the person pushing open his door come toward the bed – he could tell who it was as soon as he heard the door handle. They set a tray down on the bedside table, and leaned over to pull the blackout curtains shut to block out the light completely. Finally, they sat down on the bed by Gerome’s side, and ran their hand over his head above the covers.

“Still feeling poorly?” It was Inigo, whose voice fell in gentle tones, “I brought you a drink and painkillers and a snack, but you don’t have to have the snack if you’re feeling sick.”  
Gerome achingly moved to sit up, leaning back against his headboard and smiling a little at his company. He was grateful for this, and appreciated how every day since this started happening, the dancer had been there for him. For once, he wasn’t queasy, but took his time eating before taking some painkillers. 

“Thank you,” He rasped, voice muted by the agony in his head, “It’s not as bad as it was yesterday.”  
“I’m glad, hopefully the painkillers will kick in soon.”  
Things fell into a tender silence again, with Inigo reluctant to speak through fear making Gerome’s headache worse with even the softest of whispers. In an act of compensation, the man in bed reached over and pulled the other close to him. In the fabricated darkness, they cuddled up, savouring the peaceful atmosphere.

As time ticked away, the room faintly brightened from the light that just managed to permeate through the fabric of the curtains. Gerome’s eyes and head were managing to adjust, the ache in his skull now subsiding into a mild inconvenience. Pressing his lips against Inigo’s head, he noticed that he’d drifted off in the quiet. So, for a while, he just sat there, holding him close, gently tapping his fingers against the dip of his waist. He took in all of his features: his soft, ivory skinned face, rounded cheeks and long eyelashes. He admired every crevice of his lithe, dancer body, the way his slight shoulders slacked while relaxed, the way he bent his defined knees to huddle up against himself, the way he tilted his head to rest it against Gerome’s chest. In his eyes, he was perfect.

A quiet whine, and Inigo blinked open his sapphire eyes to look up at the man holding him. Becoming suddenly aware that he’d dozed off, his cheeks flushed pink and he looked away, giving a flustered laugh.  
“Sorry…” The word came out like muted mumble, as if he felt ashamed for dozing off when he should be keeping an eye to make sure Gerome didn’t get worse.  
“It’s fine, gave the painkillers time to kick in. You wanna move?”  
“Alright, if you’re ready.”

Deciding it was late enough, and feeling ready to face the day, the boys decided they should make a move. They’d seen enough of each other that neither was bothered Inigo staying while Gerome got dressed, and as soon as he was ready, they headed out from the room. Though he tried to act tough and hide it, as soon as they started moving, the pounding in the tall man’s head started to leech back in. Not wanting Inigo to worry, he grimaced and tried to ignore it.

By the time they got to the living room couch, he felt like he was flagging quite badly. He needed to sit down now, or he’d definitely pass out. So, he did, leaning back on the cushions and groaning. With immediacy, his partner turned on his heel and moved to be beside him, eyes wide with worry. Hands moved to press against his forehead and cheeks, checking his temperature frantically. Not that warm, but still above normal. Gerome always felt cold, so it was strange to feel him with any real discernible temperature. He was tepid at best, but it was enough to incite worry.

To be fair, it took a little sit down and taking deep breaths through the nose, out through the mouth, that helped the man’s migraine subside a bit again. But, in that time, Inigo had scurried back and forth from the kitchen to the living room like a cheetah on speed, bringing through water, coffee, a damp towel and a chocolate biscuit. In his mind, all of these things would help. Gerome couldn’t help but smile at his efforts, and willingly lay down when he was asked, letting him put the towel on his head. He appreciated it.

Slumping on the ground, the dancer leaned against the arm of the couch and reached out to find his boyfriend’s hand, gripping it softly. Despite being in good health, Inigo had worked himself up into quite the state with worry, judging by the sweat on his palms and shaking of his hands. Chuckling softly, which was surprising and a little out of character, Gerome tilted his head and smiled at him, “I’m feeling better now.”  
“Are you sure? Could you maybe just… Stay there for a bit anyway?”  
“I suppose… You can come up here with me if you want.”  
Taking up on the offer, Inigo pulled himself up from the floor, onto the couch, and cuddled himself up against his poorly man’s chest, hugging him tight, “You really feeling better?”  
“Yes… But just in case, I’m having a nap.”  
“Alright,” He grinned up at him, “Sleep well…”  
“You too…”


End file.
